Love Sucks
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: Harry becomes a vampire, Draco turns out to be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakening**

Dizzy. Heart racing. He couldn't breathe.

The last coherent thought that ran through Harry mind before darkness claimed him was, _Now what?_

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a splitting headache; and that he was in some kind of box. It was small, square, and smelled slightly metallic. It was one of uncle Vernon's old drill prototype boxes.<p>

Why was he in a box?

Exploring with his fingers, Harry was able to locate the seam between flaps and pull them apart.

An avalanche of dirt fell on top of Harry.

It didn't take him long to dig his way out; it was a shallow grave.

Looking around, Harry was a little surprised to see that he had been buried in a back corner of aunt Petunia's garden.

Voices out front caught his attention. It was coming from inside.

Entering the house, Harry saw his aunt and uncle arguing in the kitchen over something. Dudley was looking back and forth between his parents. None of them had noticed his entrance.

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to looked at him.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley looked at him with shock, terror, and disbelief. All of them were white as bed sheets.

Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to have a hearty attack while aunt Petunia looked ready to faint. Dudley's eyes were bugging out, making him look like a frog while his mouth was hanging open in a silent scream.

It hilarious.

"That's not possible," aunt Petunia crocked out. "You died two days ago, I saw you. You fell down the stairs, you're supposed to be dead."

Dead? Two day? Stairs? What the hell was going on?

"Um…"

As soon as reality hit and aunt Petunia realized that the neighbors could be watching, uncle Vernon dragged Harry inside and slammed the door shut. He was about to drag Harry up to his room when a voice from the living room stopped him.

Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin were standing or sitting around the coffee table; Dumbledore was sucking on, Harry assumed, a lemon drop.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE," Vernon roared.

"Hello Petunia," Snape drawled.

Petunia did fainted then.

"Mommy!"

"Vernon." Lupin's smile was dark. He knew something and was enjoying the entire thing immensely.

"I repeat," Vernon gritted through clenched teeth, "what. Are. You. Doing. In. My. House?"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore rose from his seat. "So sorry for the intrusion my boy; we've come to retrieve young Harry here. It seems he has finally come into his inheritance and it would be safer for him to reside within the walls of Hogwarts until next summer. By then he should have a firmer hand on his stronger magic and new abilities."

"Inheritance? Abilities?" Vernon was blinking very owl-ishly. "So he's a bigger freak then we thought."

At Vernon's mention of 'freak' in reference to Harry, Lupin let out a deep, menacing growl from his chest. Even Snape seamed to take offence. Dumbledore was, as usual, nonplused.

While Dumbledore talked and tried to keep Lupin and Snape from tearing the Dursley's apart, Harry became aware of slight burning, gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Well according to his 'beloved' relitives, it had been two days since he had last eaten.

He was also starting to feel dizzy again.

_Great_.

As Harry started to swoon, strong arms caught him. A powerful sent filled his nostrils. It was over powering, intoxicating.

Something brushed against his lips.

"Bite."

_What? Why? Bite what?_

Apparently he hesitated too long because someone - most likely the person talking to him - took his head in thier hands and pressed his mouth agenst something soft and warm. A tangy liquid landed on his tongue and slid down his throat. It was the best thing Harry had ever tasted.

Dully in the back of his mind, Harry was aware of someone screaming before a dull thunk.

"Enough."

With reluctance, Harry pulled back, instinctively licking the wound healed.

"Get that...thing out of my house," Vernon whispered dangerously. "And I don't care what cockamamie excuses you want to try and feed to get me to keep _it_ any longer. I will not allow some filthy, blood-sucking…abomination against nature, living under this roof."

Harry had never seen uncle Vernon that shad of puce before. Then what he had said penetrated Harry's consciousness.

Filthy. Abomination.

Harry didn't want to listen, but he new uncle Vernon was right. As bad as muggles looked down on non-human entities, the wizarding world was worse; because they knew that things like Harry really did exist. And vampires were lower then werewolves on the acceptance scale.

Harry could just see the headline of the _prophet_ now, _Boy-Who-UnLived._ Rita Skeeter was going to have a bigger field day with this then she did during the Tournament.

"Dursley…"

Harry looked over at Lupin. He was in some kind of half transformation; his hair was bristled, his eyes yellow, he had fangs, and claw sprouted from his hands. Even his voice sounded more like a bark.

Harry found himself morbidly fascinated at the sight of the normally quiet and gentle man turn feral - practically foaming at the mouth - demanding blood.

That's when Harry's brain focused on the fact that it was Snape holding him. That it was Snape's blood he had drank. For some reason, Harry wasn't as repulsed by that as he should have been.

Vernon shrank back at the sight of a pissed off werewolf staring him down, ready to pounce.

"You are lucky, Dursley," Snape told the round man, "that Mature Vampires are able to keep their calm better then most fledglings and Adolescent Vampires are, and that Dumbledore is here as well to keep the wolf on his leash. Though insulting his best friend's son and godson in front of him; it might not matter who's here and who isn't. You might want to keep that in mind for the future."

With that, Snape led Harry over to the fireplace and to Dumbledore's office.

Snape led him down to Madam Pomfrey for a check up before moving him to his rooms.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and Lupin arrived some time later with a birthday cake, packs of blood, and 'bad' news. Dumbledore was unsuccessful in convincing Vernon in taking him back in next summer.<p>

"What's the bad new?"

Lupin had to cover a laugh up as coughing fit, pretending to have chocked on a bite of cake. Amusement shown in his eyes all the same though.

Severus was smiling, though he tried to pass it off as a smirk. He knew both Lily and Petunia growing up, living a couple blocks over, and though he would never admit it, he agreed with Potter.

Dumbledore was _not _amused however. He had continued to count on the Dursley's cruelty to keep Harry submissive and in line. Now what was he to do? Regroup and formulate another plan of attack, as always. After all, if Dumbledore couldn't bounce back from a slight, unforeseen set back, then what good was his leadership skills? For now he'd abide his time, watching for the perfect opportunity to strike. Satisfied that the situation was taken care of, Dumbledore sat back and listened to the light banter between his two Dark Creatures quietly.

Severus watched the Headmaster out of the corner of his eye. He knew the manipulative old man was up to something; the question was _what_? For now, he'd have to keep an eye out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My second HP story. Not too much going on yet and I'm sorry for all Dumbledore fans out there, but he is the perfect secret bad guy and making him the bad guy is kinda fun. Hard considering that I don't want it to be too obvious to the 'players' right away.

**A/N 2:** If there is one or two people that want to help co-author the Dumbledore parts, write me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes**

Harry sat on the bed of his new room in the dungeon. As a Newborn Vampire (he wouldn't be considered a Fledgling until a year had passed), he needed to be close to an Adult Vampire. Preferably his Sire, which in this case happened to be Snape since he was the one Harry had fed from after his Awakening.

The room wasn't bad, a lot leather and lace done in dark earthy tones and blacks with cream accents. He wasn't sure was kind of material the bed was made from, but it was soft and decked out in silks and satin. Harry had to admit, albeit grudgingly, it was nicer then Gryffindor Tower.

His trunk had already been set up in his bedroom along with the items that had been hidden under his bed.

Harry was sorting through his personal items, figuring that since this was going to be his home until he found a place after graduation, he might as well unpack.

It didn't take long.

Since the only furniture in the room was a bed, wardrobe, waist basket, and a desk, he only had to put away his clothes. Deciding that now that he had room, Harry was going to make a personal list for his trip to Diagon Ally later that day. Snape was going to skin his alive.

Around noon, Lupin came to fetch him for their 'outing' as had put it.

Harry quickly grabbed his list and ran after the werewolf.

* * *

><p>Snape was more dour when he found out about Harry's little surprise extension of this trip, but Harry didn't really care. The man may be his Sire, but he was still a greasy-haired, smarmy git. Besides, it wasn't like Snape was paying for or carrying any of the stuff.<p>

Thanks to his parents trust fund, Harry had more then enough money for everything, and what he couldn't carry was going to be delivered.

So after taking care of his school supplies, Harry dragged Lupin and Snape over to Naemoon's and Spice's.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to look at bookshelves first or bedside tables.

Harry wandered over to the desks. He found an antique Edwardian writing table (or the wizard equivalent).

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Nadine Neamoon. How may I bee of service?"

Miss Nadine Neamoon was a mix of Molly Weasley and Professor Trelawney; chipper yet misty voiced. She had bright blue eyes, pink pouty lips and too much jewelry on her fingers, neck, wrists, and ears. She was skinny, had big straw blonde hair, too tight robes, and too high, pointy, high-heeled shoes.

In short, a 60's or 70's sitcom throw back suburban housewife.

"Yes," Harry looked up from admiring the desk, "how much for the writing table?"

"Let me see; yes, one of our more popular models. This little beauty is priced at 550 Galleons."

"I see." Harry took out a black peace of parchment and a quill and jotted down the information. "Is the chair included?"

"Yes, it is. Is that all?"

"No."

An hour and a half latter, the three men emerged from the furniture store. Harry had bought the writing table and chair along with a bookshelf, a single drawer bedside table, two (magic) table lamps, a (magic )mini icebox and an old round full length mirror (all of which was being delivered to his room).

Next was a writing implements supply store for (discount) extra parchment, quills and ink wells (with different colored ink).

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time they turned down Knockturn Ally, the only place in the British Wizarding World that served (Harry wasn't entirely convinced that they meant as customers only, in some shops) Dark Creatures.<p>

Snape led them down a narrower side ally and down some steps to one side.

There was a shadowy nook under the street. A sign said 'Fashions to _Die_ for' in blood red letters. It was one of a few places that tailored specifically to vampires.

A young man - hardly older then Harry, though it was hard to tell with Vamps - walked out of a back room.

"Welcome brothers, brother of the moon, is there anything I can assist you with?"

He couldn't have been older then nineteen or twenty, his hair had been shaved off at the sides, leaving a 'tail'. His bangs were all combed over to frame the right side of his face. He had cool green eyes and a small hoop earring with what looked like a round sapphire in the middle.

He looked a little like a waiter, except for the fact that the clothes were leather and he was wearing boots, not dress shoes and a thin leather choker with a bit of chine in the center like a peace of aleash. In all, he was a bit of a cliché, but it worked.

"Yes," Snape sneered, "we need one of your _privet_ rooms."

"Oh?"

Snape lifted Harry's banges, revealing the Lightning bolt scare in the middle of Harry's fourhead.

"Follow me gentlemen," he said. "My name is Aaron by the way."

Aaron led them strait back and rounded a corner, then another. A thick black curtain blocked their view. Aaron held the curtain back and allowed them to proceed him.

"Mimi!"

A vampire with a rat's nest of blonde hair tied up under a headband came half running, half skipping in. This one was dressed more punk rock style.

Leather boots, gothic fishnet tights, a mini lacy tutu corset dress, punk overcoat, chains, hoops, bracelets and rings. She was also wearing dark makeup.

Mimi was very perky and bouncy, Harry noticed. It was like the girl didn't know the meaning of the word 'still'.

"This is my personal assistant, Mimi. Mimi, it looks as though we have a Newborn on our hands."

"Really!" Green brown eyes lit up. "How exciting. I love Newborns, they are so cute. I remember what it was like being a Newborn myself, so scary trying to figure thing out, learning to control all you new abilities and stronger magic, but so much fun when you master a power that first time." Mimi got a dreamy, far away look on her face as she reminiscenced.

Aaron just shook his head at her before turning his attention back to the waiting group. "Now, young one, please step up on the dais in front of the mirror here."

Harry did as he was told.

"Drop the glamour."

Harry looked a bit uncomforstable but did as he was told.

"Oooo," Mimi gushed.

Messy, midnight black hair cascaded down to his waist. Harry had grown about a foot making him 5'7", still short. He had also filled out some, but while he was a long way from fat, Harry could be now described as lithe. His eyes held a dark mystique within their emerald depths.

Yes, Harry Potter could give Malfoy a run for his money in aristocratic appearances, physical beauty and power.

"Potential, a little refinement here and there. Mimi."

"Com along young one, lets get you all ready. 'Kay?"

Mimi led Harry around behind the mirror to a mini salon.

"Now, before we can get you dressed, we need to do something wit your hair," Mimi mused. "But what?"

Circling him, Mimi looked him up and down . "I've got it. You'll hardly be recognizable."

Mimi dragged Harry over to the sink and ordered him to sit.

Severus watched Aaron as he went back and forth between their room and the front of the store; bringin fabricks and accesories with him for Harry.

Harry walked back to the 'main' room five minutes later wearing form fitting leather bell bottoms over knee high, pointy toe, gothic boots, a gothic, sleeveless mid drift and leather topped arm bell sleeves.

His hair was kept long and choppy but rest more towards his upper back and was done in a more organized, layered style and his nails were painted black with deep red tips.

In short, Harry looked every bit the drop dead, sexy vampire he was.

Aaron handed him a pair of small, oval glasses, "now because vampires have such clear as day eyesight, you might have noticed a bit of difficulty seeing today. These are spelled to look like normal glasses to humans when in reality, they are powerful sunglasses. Or, would you prefer contacts like your Sire?"

Harry thought about it. He had wanted contacts for years; but only because he hated his old glasses. Besides, did he really want to stick something to his eye? Even more, did he want to take after Snape?

The glasses Aaron had given him weren't all that bad in looks; definitely smaller then his old ones, and a better fit and look. They actually worked well for him like this. Harry replaced his glamour, they made him look smarter, sophisticated even.

Decision made, Harry looked at some other outfits Aaron had picked out for him.

* * *

><p>When Harry made it back to his room, the first thing he did was tear all his old clothes out of the wardrobe and replace them with his new outfits.<p>

Once that was settled, he quickly went to work arranging his quills and whatnot on his writing table and lamp for his bedside table.

His books were next.

Lastly was the hair care and hygiene products that went into the bathroom.

Moving around the mirror and icebox, Harry nodded in satisfaction. He really should remember to thank the house elves next time he went down to the kitchens.

Now the only thing missing was the blood to fill the icebox. For now he'll suffer through blood supplement potions.

Not having anything else to do, Harry grabbed his new potions textbook and curled up in bed.

Dumbledore decided that it would be safer if Snape taught DADA this year, so they would be getting a new Potions Master.

Harry was determined to show that, without someone who already had there mind made up about him and breathing down his neck all the time, he was fairly competent in potions.

After all, it wasn't too far off from cooking.

Taking off his glasses, Harry turned to the first chapter and settled in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Cute hu? What is not written is Lupin's reaction to Harry's Vampire Look when he reappears. He's not too thrilled by the clothes but can't really say anything about. Should I write a scene featuring some of his emotions in a later chapter, like a confrontation?

**A/N 2:** Mini, mini spoiler; Snape is also wearing a glamour. Think I should have him drop it some time?


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of summer**

A few days later, Harry was rearranging the knickknacks from under his bed along the top of his new shelves (he had been reduced to begging Snape to take him out), and his writing table.

Soon his trunk was empty and Harry was able to shrink it and store it in the back of a drawer of his wardrobe.

Being locked in his room at the Dursley's for most of the summer, most of Harry's homework was finished.

* * *

><p>After about a week, Harry was bored out of his skull. He had already taken a few notes on the first chapters of all his books for this year and he didn't have any chores to do since the house elves took care of everything. Harry has wandered aimlessly around the castle so often that he had the foundation memorized without the use of the Map, he didn't think he needed it anymore.<p>

Snape was teaching him how to control his stronger magic every day after breakfast and every night after dinner. The time in between, Snape spent in his lab or his rooms reading or developing his lesson plan.

* * *

><p>By the third week, Harry found himself more and more staring up at his ceiling reading about his kind in the library (there wasn't very many of his powers he was able to perform, not having developed yet, too bad). He'd helped Hagrid with some of his lesson plans (crossing off and talking the half-giant out of showing off some of his more, rambunctious - like one of Aragog's children - pets) and cleaned up a couple of the green houses that housed the less vicious specimens and rearranged the broom shed (after owling both Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch for permission).<p>

Now there was nothing left to do except wait for his friends to arrive.

Harry was so desperate for something to do, he was seriously starting to consider asking Snape if he needed help. The only things stopping him were 1) Snape hated him and considered Harry two above Neville Longbottom (Ron being beneath Harry), 2)Harry hated Snape, and 3) Snape would most likely be either breathing down his neck (which had turned sensitive after his Awakening) making him nervous so Harry was most likely going to mess up or Snape would continually tell him he was doing it wrong.

All in all, not worth it.

* * *

><p>By the middle of the third week, Harry was able to gather his Gryffindor Courage and knock of Snape's room's door.<p>

"Enter."

No turning back now.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Well…um…I was wondering…"

"Get on with it Potter."

"Well, since I'm going to be living down her for at least the next two years, and the Slytherins aren't going to take to kindly to me being down here as it is, never mind my friends, I was kind of hoping that, maybe, you wouldn't mind taking me to Diagon Ally one last time to get a snake so that I have someone to talk to after curfew and during the summers? Please?"

Severus studied him for a few moments. He had been watching the boy over the three weeks and privately, he was slightly impressed. True all the work he had done had been out of boredom, but he had more then put his back into it.

"On one condition," Severus cautioned, one finger held up in the air. "If your school work lacks, if you miss more then three assignments or I hear that it is a distraction in any way, one of Hagrid's hippogriffs is going to be very happy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Harry was practically bouncing out of his skin with joy.

What had Snape gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>The next day Harry was scouring the shelves of the reptile section of the Magical Menagerie. Harry was pretty sure that wyverns were out (too much like dragons. Just barely legal) as were the basilisks (even if they were blind, to many bad memories. Plus Hermione would lunch into some kind of 'cruelty to animals' lecture. Harry inclined to agree to a point). The winged snakes and rainbow snakes were kind of cool though.<p>

In the end, Harry found a beautiful winged Egyptian asp (cobra). He was lustrous, ink black with gold 'chest' and marking above his eyes, between the wing junction and lower tail. The wings were black with gold tips. His eye were a deep jewel purple. He was three feet in length with a five foot wing span.

Harry loved him.

**"Asim?"**

**"Yes, you master?"**

**"What does **_**'Asim' **_**mean?"**

**"Protector, young master. My mother had given me that name because I was one of the elders and had a nasty habit of protecting the nest and my many brothers and sisters. Even if I did bite off more then I could swallow."**

**"Heheheh. I guess that makes us two of kind then."**

**"Hmhmhm. An interesting development then I would say."**

Harry tried to stifle a yawn as Asim curled up in his carrier.

**"It's late young master. You should rest. Tomorrow your friends arrive and it will much hectic."**

**"Alright. Are you going to be fine under the table? It's not going to be too cold for you is it?"**

**"The best thing about wings besides flying, it that are excellent at retaining heat."**

Harry smiled at his new friend and new Familiar.

* * *

><p>Changing into his pajamas and using the bathroom, Harry curled up under the covers. Quickly falling into a semi-restful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stood by the front doors, waiting for Ron's and Hermione's carriage to pull up, Asim half perched, half wrapped loosely around his neck.<p>

He was a bit nervous because he hadn't heard from them all summer; in fact, Harry didn't remember receiving any gifts for his birthday from them this year. What were they doing that was so important that they had forgotten their best friend's birthday? Were they okay? Did something happen to them, to a family member?

**"Calm yourself young master. From what the white haired one had said, there is still time before the first carriage is to arrive yet."**

**"I know. It's just, I haven't heard from them since last year, and I'm not **_**what**_** I was last year so I'm worried what they might say."**

**"Young master, snakes may not have **_**'friends'**_** like you have, but we do have nets mates. These are **_**your**_** nest mates, if they are true, it will not mater what you were then or are now. They will stay by your side."**

**"You're right, Asim, of course, but I'm still worried."**

**"No matter what, you will have me to look out for you."**

Harry gave a half smile at that.

**"As well as the feral one and your Sire."**

Harry groaned.

**"You may not care much for one another, but that will not change the fact that he has allowed you to fed from him. He gave you continued life, and will fight for your safety because of that. After all, he didn't have too, did he?"**

Harry heaved a sigh, no, he didn't. He could have just let Dumbledore find a different vampire for me to be bonded to.

**"See? Give him a chance to prove himself to you. Try to prove yourself to him, show him that you are, in fact, worthy of his attention."**

As the sun set, the first carriage appeared around the bend. Harry's heart leapt into his throat before he remembered that Ron and Hermione were Prefects so would most likely be on one of the last carriages.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi ya, Harry."

Luna and Neville jumped out of the first carriage and approached him, one with a dreamy smile while the other bore a wide grin.

"Luna, Neville, hey guys. What's up?"

"Noting much," Neville replied. "Gran decided that she wanted to clean out the attic, which meant that I cleaned out the attic."

Harry snickered, poor Nev, even at home he couldn't get a break.

"At least you can't say you didn't have anything to do," Harry tried to help him out.

"Yeah, that's true."

"What about you, Luna, what happened to you?"

"Oh, it was lovely. My dad and I had a picnic a few times, we rearranged the living room and kitchen, and I hunted wild fraggle-horns."

"That sounds nice," Harry replied.

"Yeah, it is," Neville was quickly becoming depressed.

"Yes, it was. Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?"

"You should have at least two vials of blood by tomorrow, three or four if Neville agrees to be a donor as well," she turned expectantly to Neville.

"Yeah, of course. I'd be happy to."

Harry stared at the both of them in surprise and shock.

How had they known? He was wearing is glamour and neither had written to him claiming they even had a suspicion. Or was this just a Luna thing again? The girl did seam to know more then she let on at times, and knew things that most adults didn't know about yet. So, should Harry really be so surprised? No, he decided, he shouldn't.

"Harry," Neville's voice brought Harry back to the present.

"Yes?"

"When did you get a snake and what kind is it?"

"Oh, sorry. Luna, Neville, this is Asim. He's a winged Egyptian asp, or a cobra if you want. He's my Familiar and I got him two days ago and bonded with yesterday."

**"Asim, this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Two of my friends."**

**"It's a pleasure to meet the friends of my young master."**

"He says it's nice to meet you."

"He's gorgeous, Harry," Luna told him.

**"I like her. She has good tastes."**

Harry laughed and relayed the message.

The three of them talked while they waited for Ron and Hermione to show up, students stared at Asim as they passed.

* * *

><p>Ron sat across from his unofficial girlfriend, both lost in there own thoughts.<p>

Harry was sixteen, he had most likely come into his Inheritance. They would have to watch him closer then ever now.

Dumbledore had warned them two years ago about Harry; it was right after his name had been called for the Tournament.

Of course Hermione had gone strait to the library the next day an hour before it was supposed to open to find every book she could get her hands on about vampires.

Everyone assumed that Ron had stopped talking to Harry because he had been chosen as a Champion, well that _was_ part of it, but mostly he was disgusted that he had befriended some living, blood-sucking corpse. Everyone knew vampires were only one or two steps above inferi, depending on which breed they were.

He had been blinded by the name and the potential fame he could get through association, more then his own family. After all, they were the same age, in the same House, yes they had gotten into more then their fair share of trouble.

But even that had worked in his favor. The more trouble they had gotten into, the more rules they broke to shave the school and his own sister, the more recollection and popularity he had got. He was virtually a school hero to some.

As the years went by, more and more first years would recognize him without ever having met him to ask, _is it true that you're friends with _the_ Harry Potter, and did the two of you really do what people say you've done?_

Oh yes, being best mates with Harry Potter definitely had its perks.

Now it was all over.

Ron would rather go back to living in the shadows of obscurity then pal around with a filthily, undead, Dark Creature. The Darkest of Dark Creature _because_ he was undead and fed from humans to survive. It was revolting.

But Hermione and Dumbledore had been right, they couldn't let a creature like that just roam around a school full of innocent and unsuspecting people. He needed to be on some kind of leash. With a muzzle. And manacles.

Across from him Hermione was having similar thoughts.

Befriending Harry meant an instant social status ladder climb. Oh, many people stilled down on her because both her parents were muggles, but thanks to Harry, she got the proper recognition she so richly disserved. Some even respected her more then the other muggle-borns.

As long as they made sure that Harry stayed in _his_ proper place and was regulated accordingly, Hermione could make big changes, changes that should have been made a long time ago, within the Ministry and flip the Wizarding World on its head.

Starting with the imprisonment and slavery of house-elves and some sort of mandatory taxing on pure-bloods.

"We're almost there. You ready Ron?"

"Yeah, suppose."

Quickly they composed themselves, ready to meet their 'friend' that they haven't seen in three months.

"HARRY!"

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice, a bright smile on his face. He was relived to see that they were healthy and unhurt.<p>

Together, the five of them made their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting and the Welcome back Feast.

None of them knowing of the storm that was heading there way at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** few, this was a long chapter with a lot of reviling information on Ron and Hermione's parts. And for those of you who are major R/H fans. I'm sorry if this has offended you. Personally I like Ron and Hermione as well, but I thought I might be fun to make them bad guys.

So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A stormy night**

Dumbledore had just finished his Welcome back Speech when the doors to the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Umbridge stood framed by the door way.

The Great Hall was buzzing with the low murmurs of students as older ones tried to figure out why _she_ would be back while the new first years asked questions as to who she was and what had happened last year.

"My dear, what brings you back to our fine establishment so soon?"

Umbridge locked icy mud-brown eyes onto merry blue.

"It has come our attention at the Ministry, that an illegal vampire has currently taken up residence here at your _fine establishment_. As you well know, any and every unregistered vampire that is discovered must be turned over to the Ministry, if not immediately then at the earliest convenience if adequately set conditions prevent such actions.

"There is of course a window allowance in which a newly Awakened vampire may voluntarily come in to register.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter seams to have missed that window and must now be considered an outlaw and is to be treated as such until a time as can be determined otherwise."

Total silence followed Umbridge's announcement; then pandemonium broke out.

Students started shouting over one another to heard, pushing others around them out of the way to try and get a better look at Harry. Collin started taking pictures like crazy, trying to get the perfect shot. Neville, Dean, Seamus, and a few of the other Gryffindor's stopped him and tried to block the other Houses from staring at him. Which he was eternally grateful for.

The professors were trying to regain order by calming the students, even shouting at the students to take their seats.

Umbridge signaled for two Aurors to apprehend Harry and leave.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out over the Hall, effectively restoring order. "Thank-you. Now Umbridge, I'm sure this is just a miss understanding. As a member of the Wizengamot, I am aware of many of the laws that govern our world and can assure you there is no such law pertaining to vampires or any non-human creatures of human of semi-human intelligence. There are however similar laws set in regards to many such magical creatures, none of which Mr. Potter is in violation of."

"Minister Fudge has decided that it would be safer for wizarding society if some of the more dangerous breeds of creatures living amongst us were to be monitored more closly."

"Though I do not agree with Cornelious' decictions in most respects to how he runs our world, any new laws most be approved by all members of the Wizengamot before said law can be put into action and actions agenst the poeple that the law pertains too can be made. This is for everyone's safety. Since I, and I'm sure many of the Wisengamot was not informed of a meeting taking place, you, Cornelious, and every Auror here is in violation of 'The Protection agenst any unlawful apprehension by the Ministry Act' of 1027, written by Merlin himself."

"Your participation wouldn't have made a difference since you are the only one who would have voted in favore of Mr. Potter. So as you can see, no unlawful apprehension is inact. I'll be taking him to the Ministry now. Mr. Potter come along quietly and make this easier on yourself. This will go much more smoothly for all of us if you do."

Slowly on trembling legs, Harry rose and followed Umbridge and two Aurors out of the Great Hall. Two more Aurors fell in behind him, forming a guard around him.

Harry felt sick with nerves and was suddenly very glad his stomach was empty; he didn't think the Aurors would let him use the bathroom and he refused to hurl in front of The Toad. He was not going to give her that satisfaction.

No one tried oppose them as they left the castle.

Harry looked at the moon, it was most likely the last time he'd ever see it; it would be full in about a week, Harry mused. He hoped Lupin would be alright

Harry's mind kept coming back to, _What will happen to me now?_

* * *

><p>Severus cursed under his breath.<p>

He knew, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew, Fudge had somehow planed that entire scene at dinner. The man hated Potter more then he did, simply because Potter had proved to be right and showed the entire Wizarding World just how incompetent Fudge really was.

No, that was not an ill-serendipitous surprise; Fudge wanted to expose Potter for what he was and hurt the boy the same way Potter had exposed and 'hurt' him.

The only good thing about the situation was that Potter still had Asim hidden in his robes, so he was marginally safe.

Severus was a little disconcerted and shocked to realize just how much Potter had been able to wriggle his way into Severus's heart already. It had only been a month for Merlin's sake!

It was his eyes, Severus was sure; so much like Lily's. And the boy was so bloody quiet and unsure of himself, the complete opposite of his father. It was beginning to get harder to think of them as being the same blood.

Another strong reason that could explain why Severus was so pissed off and worried was, Potter was his Childe.

His Childe was taken by some ass kissing, toad faced, power crazed leach. An ass kissing, toad faced, power crazed leach that had already tortured him once if memory served and would be more then ecstatic to do so again. Valid reason or no.

He needed to figure out some way to get Harry out of this.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore paced around his office, Fawkes watching his every move; never taking his eyes off the agitated man.<p>

How had the Ministry found out about Potter's heritage? Dumbledore was sure he had removed those files on one of his earlier visits.

Did someone tip them off? If so, who? And why? Or was it that they made more then one file when it came to wizard families that had magical blood in their bloodline?

Whatever the case, Potter was now at the Ministry's mercy, the entire school knew about the Potters and the rest of Wizarding Britain would know by tomorrow, the day after at most once Rita found out.

Dumbledore stopped in front of his window; the Howlers would arrive the day after the _Prophet_ came out.

Luckily Newborn Vampires needed to stay close to their Sires or they suffer from anxiety, so he wouldn't have worry so much about the other students and could easily talk the parents into seeing things his way; as always.

Before all hell could break through, Dumbledore summoned his watchers. He needed to make sure they knew they needed stay by Potter; at least for now.

* * *

><p>Severus met Lupin at the gates. Apparently the werewolf decided to tag along. Severus didn't care, as long as he kept up and stayed out of his way.<p>

Together, they Apperated to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in shocked silence while the rest of the school was in an uproar.<p>

Potter was a vampire? Since when? Why wasn't he or his father informed of this? And since when did

Umbridge_, of all people, come to a school just to inform and apprehend a Newborn Vampire instead of just send an entire squadren of Aurors? Or an export? Why wasn't Fudge himself up here to inform them of this new law? That was his job._

It was easy to slip out of the Hall unnoticed. Draco needed to write his father; there was no way he was aware of what was going on. Half way to his room, Draco took out the portkey from around his neck. Why write his father and wait to find out what was going on, when he could find out first hand while it happened?

* * *

><p>Lucius was finishing up a report when his son suddenly appeared in front him.<p>

"Dragon, what is the meaning of this; why are you not in school?"

"Simple; Umbridge interrupted the Welcome back Feast before it was able to begin and arrested Potter for being an 'unregistered vampire'. I figured that since I had had no word before now that you were unaware of the situation as well and came to inform you. Potter is here somewhere right now as we speak."

"Potter is a Vampire? And that sham of a Minister neglected to not only inform me of this but by the tone of your voice, implement a new law?" he seethed. "Come Draco, we have a Minister that needs to be put back into place and Newborn that needs to be checked up on. When was he taken?"

"Hour, hour and a half at most," Draco replied.

"Without the pheromones from his Sire, he'll be going into a blood lust panic attack."

Lucius briskly walked out of his office, Draco close behind.

* * *

><p>Harry was in bad shape.<p>

Umbridge and the Aurors through Harry in a small Isolation Holding Cell and then left. None of them, not once explained what was happing to him, what was going to happen to him or told what rights he had.

They were, are, treading him like an animal.

The worst of it was, he was starving. They had interrupted dinner, and didn't look like they were going bother to feed him either.

As he paced around his cell, Harry became more and more agitated. His heart was beating against his ribcage and he was having some trouble breathing and felt lightheaded.

Deftly with trembling fingers, he removed his robes and undid his tie, hoping he would get a little more oxygen.

He had broken out in a cold sweat awhile ago and was feeling slightly nauseated.

What was taking so long? It was obviously a clear cut issue right? So why hadn't anyone come for him yet?

Harry collapsed in a corner, fear and depression fighting for dominance. He was positive that if he didn't just merely go insane, he was going to die right here, in this cell.

* * *

><p>When Lucius and Draco finally made it to where the Ministry was holding Potter another hour later, they were furious and almost heartbroken at what they saw, but not completely shocked.<p>

Potter was in a corner, rocking back and forth, shaking to the point that his teeth wich had elonggated into fangs were chattering. His breathing was erratic and shallow; Potter was practically chocking and clutching at his chest. Dark circles marred tear streaked glowing red eyes.

Blood poured from his throat and chest were the boy had clawed himself and his robes were in taters.

"Damn," Lucius swore under his breath. "Draco, get Severus."

The two Malfoy men saw Potter's head pop up at the mention of the snaky Potions Master's name.

"Severus?"

It was whispered so quietly, neither was sure they had really heard it or had imagined it.

"Draco, go, now."

Draco quickly left, and almost immediately ran into Severus and Lupin.

"Draco. "

"Sev -"

A soft, needy whine cut off what Draco was going to say. "Sire."

Severus took off towards the sound of his Childe's voice. Lupin and Draco were right behind him.

"Lucius," Severus growled.

Lucius sent his magic into the cell door.

The door opened with a bang against the wall.

Harry lunged and bit down with more force then was needed, which Severus ignored. He was too busy seething about the idiocy and incipience of Fudge to notice a little discomfort.

Draco watched in fascination and - sorrow? - as Potter drank from Severus. The transformation was incredible. The dark circles were fading quickly, as was the sickly pallor of his skin, and Potter's hair was gaining back a lustrous, healthy appearance. His shaking and labored breathing had evaporated almost as soon as Severus had entered the room.

"Harry."

Severus spoke quietly, a Childe didn't need to be yelled at by the Sires for them to listen.

Harry immediately removed his fangs and licked the wound closed.

"What happens now?" Harry asked.

"Now you go back to Hogwarts with Draco and the wolf while Severus and I have a…talk with Fudge," Lucius informed him. "Draco."

"Yes, father. Come on Potter."

Draco saw Potter tense in annoyance and was about to snap something back at him when Severus spoke, "go."

Potter bowed his head and went to Draco quietly. Draco wrapped his arm around Potter's waist and Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder, and stepped into the shadows, and faded away.

* * *

><p>Lucius and Severus walked side by side to Fudges office. The man was in for a nasty surprise.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Coming home and a meeting with the Headmaster**

Harry walked out of the shadows into a nicely decorated study.

"Where are we?"

"It's my father's study in his privet rooms here at Hogwarts."

"So your father is your Sire too then. Not Snape."

"No, not uncle Sev. Typically your father would be you Sire as well. But in cases like yours, the next available vampire would take on that role, which happened to be uncle Sev." Draco explained. While Draco informed Harry of vampire family set-ups, Lupin went out to the living room and called a house elf and ordered dinner.

"There is a ritual that has been invented that in the case that something were to happen to your Sire before you matured, then the Imprint can be transferred to another vampire. Much like if something were to happen to your parents, you'd go your godparent or other reletives. You should also have a Dam, which would have been your mother to raise you as well."

"Is it bad that I don't?"

Why hadn't Snape told him any of this in the month he had been living with the man? _Because you never thought to even wonder_; a helpful part of his mind supplied.

"It's not bad per se, it's just that Dam's have a greater calming effect then Sires do, you know. It's like having any other maternal figure, except that if you have a Dam and something were to happen to your Sire, then you wouldn't need to perform the ritual or die. And for Newborns like us it's the whole mothers milk/mother's blood thing."

"Right."

Draco looked over to Harry and saw his eyes were red and he was starting to get shaky again. It was too soon for Harry to be separated from his Sire yet after such a tramatic episode. Severus and his father had better make their chat fast.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione sat in shock. This was not good, nobody was supposed to know about Potter, especially like this.<p>

Movement caught Hermione's eye. Ten minuets after Harry was taken, Malfoy got up and followed them.

_Hm._

Hermione didn't have time to ponder it though, as a letter appeared before her.

_Come to the Headmaster's office, as soon as possible. Password is Ginger Creams._

Hermione looked up to see that Dumbledore was gone. _When did _he_ leave?_

"Ron, let's go."

"Huh? Why?"

"Dumbledore wants to see us, now. It's probably got something to do with Potter and what has happened now with Umbridge."

"Oh alright."

Ron looked sorrowfully down at his dinner, then followed Hermione out of the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door alerted Dumbledore the presence of someone outside his office. "Come in."<p>

Miss Granger and Mister Weasley entered.

"You wanted to see us sir?"

"Ah, yes. So good that you were able to come so fast at such short notice," Dumbledore gushed.

"Is this about Potter?"

Hermione Granger, ever the quick of mind she was, Dumbledore mused.

"Yes."

"You wish us to continue to be his friends, correct?"

"So glad to see we are on the same page. Yes, I would like for the two of you to continue your monitoring of young Mister Potter. It is imperative, now more then ever, that young Harry be kept watched over. With the school now made aware of Harry's affliction, he will need his 'friends' to be supportive and help convince the rest of the school that he is still needed to defeat the Dark Lord."

"How do we know Potter won't just join You-Know-Who himself?"

"That, Mister Weasley, is what we must prevent," Dumbledore replied.

They continued to talk for another five minutes before Dumbledore dismissed them to their dorms to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's short, I know, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**On the hunt**

Snape was livid, he was sure Fudge had waited until Harry had missed this 'window of allowance' before contacting them. What really had Snape seeing red was the sight of Harry in that cell and the fact that they had either forgotten about him, or ignored him.

Didn't that toad say Fudge wanted to see Harry in his office? What the hell was he doing in a holding cell minutes away from madness and death then?

Snape could feel his glamour struggling to remain.

"Drop it."

"What?" Snape hissed.

"It will only draw more attention if you walk down the hall flickering then just dropping it and letting you true form be known," Lucius explained.

Snape let the glamour go.

His hair was still strait, but it now had a lustrous look as apposed to a greasy one, and brushed against his shoulders. He was as pale as usual, but with a healthy glow. His nose was smaller and his lips fuller. His lean form had filled out and was athletic in build rather then anorexic.

Severus Snape, in an instant, became rather desirable in appearance, and the fury burning behind his blood red eyes made him a sight to see of another kind. One you didn't.

Lucius had also dropped his own glamour. Not much had changed in appearance. Platinum-blonde hair turned pure, snowy white, streaks of silver made it sparkle in the light. His skin was flawless alabaster, his eyes molten silver, though there was a redish tint around the edge; the only sign of his temper flaring.

Both men looked five years younger, stronger, deadly, and most women's (and some men's) dream.

"Will you be alright? Severus?"

Snape just growled lowly in his throat at his school time friend.

"I know how you feel. If someone even dared to think of doing something like that to Draco, I'd want blood as well. But you must remember this is the Minister of Magic. He's an imbecile, yes, but people follow his word almost as much as Dumbledore's. It won't help our kind to attack him for no reason."

"No reason? He almost got my Childe killed! He starved my Childe to near death!"

"Lower your voice, Severus."

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Of course it wasn't no reason; to us. I meant no reason to a human. You know very well the opinion of wizards when it comes to creatures. Especially creatures like us."

Snape growled again. Yes he did know very well the opinion of witches and wizards when it came to their kind, and others like them. Just look at Lupin, and he was one of the kindest men you will ever meet; when his cub wasn't in danger.

As annoyed as he was at the beginning when he found out about Harry, he was now glad that the boy's rooms were just across his living room.

As they walked to the Minister's office, they turned more corner then one head.

Soon they were standing in front of the Minister's door, his secretary practically drooling.

Without asking or waiting for the witch to come out of her trance, Lucius proceeded Snape through the door.

"W-w-what is the meaning of this? What do you two creatures think you are doing? Barging into my office as if you own it?" Fudge puffed up and turned an unflattering shade of maroon in righteous anger.

Both Lucius and Snape sneered at the man in disgust and annoyance. By now, Snape's eyes were a deep ruby.

"What's with his eyes?" Fudge asked looking at Snape pointedly.

"'He' is standing right here," Snape defended himself quietly, "and as to what is wrong with his eyes, I'm pissed. Plain and simple."

"Whatever for? Couldn't find some slut willing to let you bite them?"

"The reason for my dear friend's displeasure, is that you made a very big, very misguided mistake." Lucius clarified for him smoothly.

"What mistake?"

"You almost caused my Childe to starve to death," Snape informed him calmly. "And now you are preventing me from taking care of him making sure he is truly all right."

"And who is this 'he' of yours?"

"Potter, Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of him? He's the one who showed the world you have a problem with sticking you head up your arse."

Lucius smirked at his friend's antics. Yes, Snape was definitely pissed off.

Faced with an angry vampire out for blood, his blood, Fudge quickly deflated and proceeded to shrink and pale.

"Now listen here. I am the Minister of Magic, my word is law, literally, Mr. Potter failed to notify the Ministry of his affliction,"

Snape and Lucius growled so low in their chests, their entire bodies shook.

"If you wish to continue down this path I will -"

"You will what? Incase you have forgotten _Minister_," Snape sneered quietly, "vampires answer only to a queen that has been part of the Supreme Council of Magical beings long before the Four Founders had been born, and the Vampire Overlords that have been hand chosen by Her Most Gracious and Beloved and their descendants. You hold no power over us you pathetic little man."

Like in his class, Snape didn't have to raise his voice. People tended to be more intimidated when you spoke to them in a soft, cool, controlled voice accompanied by a smoldering, withering glare. Both of which Snape had perfected over the years dealing with dunderheaded school children.

Fudge at this time was wide eyed and on this side of whimpering. It was beginning to dawn on him just how screwed he really was.

"And I'm sure she would love to hear about how you tried to kill one of her children. A Newborn, no less, who was only a month old," Snape continued.

"Severus," Lucius spoke up. "I know what you would like to do to him, but Harry survived. Lucky for Fudge. Which means you have no grounds for killing him."

Fudge was whimpering incessantly quietly now.

"Maybe not, but I am still entitled to compensation."

"Of course."

A wicked gleam twinkled in Snape's eyes that was matched by the smile curling his lips.

"What are you going to do," Fudge squeaked.

"Well, since I have a Newborn that is most likely going to need to be fed for a second time, I'll need plenty of extra nourishment."

* * *

><p>Draco watched Harry closely. He was starting to shake again and his skin was ashy. Sweat was trickling down his face and neck.<p>

"Harry, how old are you? Vampire wise."

"What do you mean?"

"When was your Awakening?"

"The 31st of July."

_Shit_. "So your only a month old? Vampire wise I mean."

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"You shouldn't be away from you Sire for this long while still so young."

_What could be taking Sev so long?_

"Harry," Lupin coaxed, "you need to try and eat more. You haven't had anything solid since lunch, and that was a little under ten hours ago."

Harry simple nodded, not really hearing the man.

"Harry, why don't we go find uncle Sev's room, get some sleep." Draco suggested.

"Why are you putting Harry to sleep in Severus' room?"

"The pheromones that have been left behind. The reason Newborns need their Sires and Dams is because they produces various chemicals and hormones that newly Awakened vampire need to stabilize their own blood and bodies while they develop these chemicals and hormones for themselves. One of the chemicals is a Parent Pheromone that helps to calm the Newborn and lets them know that they are protected. It's a phantom memory from when vampires would be on their own after their Awakening. They were vulnerable and powerless, so Hunters would go after them first to start a reputation and make a name. Older vampires started having Awakened vampires bite them and would perform a ritual to bind the younger vampire to them for the younger vampire's protection." Draco explained. "It also helps to stave off the blood lust that would otherwise take years to learn to control. Hopefully there is enough trace to keep him calm until Sev gets back."

Lupin nodded in understanding. He had heard that legend himself from an aunt; they didn't have domesticated typed histories in DADA or even in History of Magic.

Harry had listened to Draco as he recited a piece of their history, because the other option was darkness. He didn't remember hearing this in any of his classes, ever. How much more history was being neglected?

Someone should do something about that.

"So this ritual just became part of the vampire make up then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Draco was a little surprised Harry had spoken up, not sure if the younger boy was still that coherent or not. Draco was glad to see that he was.

"What happened to the Hunters?"

Draco smirked, "they weren't as successful after awhile."

Both Harry and Lupin had soft smiles on the faces.

Draco led Harry to Snape's bedroom and helped him get ready.

As he turned to leave, a hand wrapped around his wrist. "Stay. At least until I fall asleep."

Without a word, Draco sat on the edge of the bed, still holding onto Harry's hand as he fell into an uneasy and un-restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Snape and Lucius exited Fudge's office, with instructions to the secretary (written) to send for a medi-witch or wizard right now, and stepped into the shadows.<p>

They separated in the hallway, each going to their own respective chambers.

Snape caught the sent of two Newborns immediately after stepping over the threshold. Both were familiar, and both were coming from his bedroom.

Making his way over to the door, Snape cautiously sniffed. They were together, but nothing seemed to be any of _that_ going on. he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Wait. Why would they be in my room if they were going to be, _intimate_? _Did Snape even want to knowthe answer to that question? No he decided, he did not.

As he reached for the door knob, the door swung open. Draco stood there, arms crossed and an irritated look on his face.

"What took you so long? Harry's already as bad as he was when we found him in that cell."

"Why isn't he the one standing here then?"

"He just fell asleep."

Snape pushed past the simmering blonde to find the raven in question, tossing back and forth on Snape's sheets. Soft, distressed whimpering could be heard escaping from his lips.

The sight made Snape's usually cold heart clench. What made it worse was that it was _his_ fault this time.

"Thank you, Draco, for looking after him."

"Of course. We have to stick together, we're all we have really."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"What will happen now?"

"Like you said, we have to stick together. I'm not sure what the general reaction of the rest of the school will be, but I'm not to sure that for the most part it will be positive."

"That is almost assuredly a given," a quiet voice drawled.

Snape looked up to see Lucius and Lupin standing in his doorway.

"Which means I'm not going to have my solitude this year." Lucius continued.

"This year? Harry and Draco are the same age aren't they?"

"They are, but when Draco went through his Awakening it was towards the beginning of June. Dumbledore had set aside the chambers we are using now and moved Draco into them that first night. I arrived later that same night and lived there for the remainder of the month."

"Oh, I see."

"What exactly did you think he meant?" Snape sneered.

"I'm not sure. The way he phrased it, it sounded like Draco might have gone through the Awakening a year early."

"My apologies for the confusion."

"Sire."

Three sets of eyes turned to the bed. Dull, listless red eyes looked back up at them.

"I'm sorry Harry, did we wake you?" Lupin asked coming closer.

"I don't know."

"Come here."

Snape helped Harry to sit up and carefully poisoned his mouth at Snape's neck.

Warmth flooded Harry's system once again. After a minute, Harry felt full and pulled back, licking the wound closed.

"Better?" Snape asked him.

"Much." Harry replied.

"Good, maybe now you'll eat." Lupin remarked leaving the room, returning a few seconds later with a plate piled with fruit and a chicken breast. A goblet of pumpkin juice in his other hand.

Snape summoned four chairs. The three adults and Draco sat while Harry remained in bed, picking at his late dinner.

"Lucius," Snape started. "You mentioned that you felt as if you were not going to get your solitude because the school knows about Harry. You didn't mean what I think you meant. do you?"

Lucius looked at Draco, a silent communication taking place between father and son before Lucius turned back to his friend.

"Yes. Now that the entire wizarding world is on the verge of knowing about Mr. Potter, he'll need all the support he can get."

Draco nodded once to show the he fully agreed and was prepared to stand by his 'brother'.

"You know that people will think Harry really has gone dark if you two come out and start looking out for him. Even if it is only to ensure his well being." Snape pointed out.

"What about you?" Lupin asked. "You're his Sire. You can't hide that, not for long anyway. Won't you be in as much danger from both sides once people find out?"

"Perhaps, but there's no help for it. Worrying about it won't fix or change anything."

"You'll be in danger?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it," Snape tried to wave away his concerns. "In case you have forgotten, Dumbledore has me in danger purposely at least three times a month. I am fully capable of handling myself."

Harry wasn't reassured by that but let it go.

Snape and Lucius went back to debating whether or not if Draco, and therefore Lucius should 'come out' to look after their 'little brother'.

Lupin would put his two knuts in from time to time, trying to keep things civil.

"Excuse me," Draco cut in. "but since this discussion concerns us, in regards of whether or not to reveal ourselves and support our brother, don't you think Father and I should have the final say? We are old enough to fully understand all of the potential danger of our actions and accept the consequences."

Everyone was looking at him with varying degrees of shock. That was the most mature and philosophical thing any of them had ever heard spill from young blonde's mouth.

"He does have a point," Lupin finally spoke up.

"Fine."

"Well know that that's settled, Draco, it's late we should be retiring to our own chambers for the night."

"Yes, Father."

As they made their way out, Lupin got up. "I should leave as well. I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

"Bye."

After everyone left, Harry made to get up as well.

"Lay back down."

"What?"

"Your nervous system as suffered sever shock and damage. It needs time to recover, but will only recover if you are within close proximity to your Sire. So as disturbing and awkward a thought as it is, we will be sharing a bed tonight."

"Oh."

As Snape disappeared into the bathroom to change, Harry was fighting a blush at the idea of sleeping, not only in his less then favorite professor's bed, but with the professor in question.

Snape returned wearing some kind of Asian style sleepwear, black of course.

With a flick of his wand, Snape banished Harry's robes and summoned a pair pajamas in their place then settled beside Harry for the night.

Harry pulled the covers up to eyes. "I hate this," he mumbled.

"It's only temporary," Snape reassured him. "Like any other child, as you grow you will become more independent and self-sufficient. Soon you won't need me at all, developing the chemicals and hormones needed to stabilize you body allowing you to survive on your own."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means you will be considered a fully grown Adult Vampire, capable of Siring your own Newborn."

Harry thought about that for a moment, letting it comfort him and allowing Harry to fall peacefully asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't worry, Fudge survives to terrorize Harry later.

**A/N2:** I added to chapter 4 and re-did parts of chapter 5 to coinside if anyone wants to re-read them.


	7. Chapter 7

**The morning after**

Snape watched the boy currently snuggling his lower chest as he slept, wondering how he had become so important to Snape in so short a time.

Over the summer, Snape had seen how diligent a worker Harry was with the cleaning out and rearrangement of the broom shed and greenhouses. He was happy when Harry had sprung that list on him when they went to get his school supplies and clothes, but it showed thoughtfulness and forethought.

Snape was also impressed with the boy's taste and money management, finding a shop that sold fairly high quality quills, inks, and parchment at half price.

They spent the rest summer together and not once did Harry bother Snape unless it was for something important, and even then it wasn't for Harry's own sake, it was for Dumbledore or Lupin. The only thing Snape could remember Harry ever asking for was Asim.

Snape ran his fingers through Harry's hair, he was rewarded with a small smile and contented sigh.

Then there was last night. The very thought that Snape had come so close to losing him, twice, made him feel cold.

Over the years, Snape's hatred of the boy slowly ebbed into dislike, then tolerance. This boy had somehow managed to crawl his way into the fringes of Snape's heart without either one of them knowing it. Last night had shown Snape just how far into his heart Harry had lodged himself.

Harry gently drifted to consciousness. He became aware of long, slender fingers, combing through his hair. It was nice, comforting, he felt safe. Then what happened last night came back, Umbridge, the cell, coming back, and sharing a bed with Snape. Harry stiffened the tiniest bit, this was Snape's bed. Which meant it was Snape that was petting him.

Harry blush as red as tomato, and was made worse when he noticed he was cuddling the man; and Snape was letting him!

"Um…Snape, wh-what are you doing?"

"Thinking."

_Okay, _"about what?"

"You. I believe I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"A misconception. You are nothing like what I first believed you to be, and the more I see and learn about you, the more impressed I find myself."

Snape stopped messing with Harry's hair and looked him dead in the eye, "please forgive me."

"Oh…um. Yeah, of course. I mean we all make mistakes from time to time, and I did kind of snoop in your pensive so I can definitely understand why you would be a little wary of me. My dad really had no right, and I -"

"Potter."

"Yes?"

"Your babbling."

"Oh, sorry. A nervous habit I guess. Though I'm not sure why I am so nervous."

"Neither one us are used to giving or receiving an apology from the other."

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

Snape shifted and pushed himself up on his elbows, "come, breakfast will begin soon, we need to get ready."

"Right."

Harry hastily scrambled off the bed and quickly crossed the chambers to his room to shower and dress after he had a quick bite.

Harry came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair, Asim wrapped around his neck.

"**Are you alright young master? Your heartbeat is very fast."**

"**I don't know, Asim, I don't. It's just…"**

"**Just, what? What troubles you?"**

"**Humans are complicated creatures. They base their beliefs about a person, sometimes before they even meet them, on what that person looks like or what they are."** Harry tried to explain.

"**Is this like yesterday? I told you already, if they are true to you, it doesn't matter who you are or **_**what**_** you are."** Asim told him patiently.

"**I know, but I was hoping to tell them gently. You know, ease them into the idea. Besides, it's not really Ron or Hermione that I'm worried about; not too much anyway."**

"**There is a hesitance in you. Explain."**

"**Well…in Second Year this man, Voldemort, he had somehow put a piece of his soul in a book and a friend of mine had gotten a hold of the book. She wrote in it and it slowly sucked her own soul out, bit by bit.**

"**After awhile some pretty bad things started happening."**

Harry threw the towel in the hamper and started working out the knots. Maybe he should think about cutting it to his human length.

"**What kind of things?" **Asim prompted.

"**Students were attacked, turned to stone, the roosters were being killed and messages were being written on the walls in blood."**

"**That does sound bad."**

"**It gets worse. The headmaster started up the Dueling Club again and Mal- Draco and I, we weren't on the best of speaking terms at the time, we were picked to be 'partners'.**

"**I don't even remember which spell I used on him anymore, but he was mad and he summoned a snake."**

"**Why would that be a problem? You could talk to it, explain to it what was happening."**

"**That was the problem. I'm sure you noticed that not too many people can talk to snakes."**

"**Now that you mention it…"**

Harry didn't think snakes could smile, but Asim was making an effort.

"**Yes, well. People thought that I was evil because of it. They thought I was the one doing all that bad stuff to everyone."**

"**But you would not do something like that."**

"**Not everyone believed that. Except for a few individuals, the entire school thought I was out to get them. I'm not sure the teachers believed my innocence."**

He tied his hair into a looseknot. It was pretty much pointless to wear a glamour anymore.

Putting on his glasses, Harry left his room and made his way to the dungeons.

"**There is more."**

"**Yes. After the thing with the basilisk, the thing that was causing all that trouble, people talked to me again. Everything was fine until Fourth Year."**

"**What happened?"**

"**This woman, Rita Skeeter, started writing a bunch of lies about me after I got chosen to participate in…some really difficult hunting tasks. People started believing that I was something that I wasn't again. **

"**It wasn't just the school this time, two others were here and Skeeter has a lot people outside school that listens to her.**

"**That was when I was human. Vampires…I don't think there is a way to describe how humans feel about vampires. Before, there were hunters that were paid to kill us because humans didn't want us around." **

"**I see. You believe that your friends will not only abandon you, but try to hurt you as well."**

Harry's throat constricted, **"yes."**

Asim nuzzled his head against Harry's in an effort to comfort him.

* * *

><p>It was early, only a few people were actually in the Great Hall, which had gone as silent as a tomb as he walked in.<p>

He stood there for a moment until someone clapped him on the shoulder.

Harry turned to see Draco standing just behind him, a half smile, half smirk on his face. He gestured his head towards the Slytherin table.

It was then that Harry noticed Draco for the first time.

He was paler then usual, less pointy, and his hair was longer then Harry's, braided and so white it was practically glowing. His eyes were more intense, sharper. Draco was still thin, but had some impressively hard muscles under form fittingly tight clothes.

Harry allowed himself to be led over to the few Slytherins that decided to get up with the sun.

"So it is genetic then," Pansy commented.

"What is?"

One second with the Slytherins and already Harry was lost.

"A vampire's hotness," she stated matter-o-fact.

"It's, or it was, to help vampires catch prey," Draco said. "Would _you_ stay still and allow someone or something to drink you blood if they looked like a goblin, or a giant rat?"

Blaise snickered. "Yes, well. Now a vampire's hotness just makes it easier to recognize," he quipped.

"Hence glamours," Draco shot back teasingly.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, enjoying their meal.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione met up in the common room, wondering what they were going to do. At the very least they had time to work on people, the Ministry wasn't about to let Harry go any time soon. So it was a big surprise when they walked into the Great Hall to find Harry sitting at the Slytherin table next to…Malfoy?<p>

It looked like Malfoy, but…

"Malfoy's a vampire as well," Hermione realized. "He's been using a glamour."

"That means his slimy, smarmy git of a father is a vampire too, isn't he?"

"Most likely, or his mother, though as often as they're seen together, not as likely."

"We can't let Harry be seen with Malfoy."

"It's a little late for that Ron, but we might be able to do damage control."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Draco."<p>

"Yes?"

"I still haven't registered."

Draco looked up at Harry, saw the worry laying within the emerald depths. He half smiled, "don't worry about it. tecnically, you shouldn't have had to register in the first place, but Father already has it on file, both the 'official' file in the Minister's office and his own. You're cleared."

"That's great, but how did he manage it?"

Draco's smile turned more into a smirk, "my father in his own right, as you well know, can be very _persuasive_, when he wants or needs to be. Plus vampires, Sires, are very protective of their Childe. I'm sure Fudge saw that it was in his best interest to comply with what they were asking of him and filled out the Registration then and there."

He went back to eating.

"You hiding something," Harry said.

Draco ignored him.

A few minutes later, Harry's head shot up.

"What?"

"Ron and Hermione, their finally here."

"Don't worry until they actually say or do something," Draco advised. "And keep you head down, most people believe that vampires can only smell you from far away if you're bleeding."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"We don't want to give away all our secrets to just anybody."

"Ron and Hermione are not 'just anybody', they're my friends."

"Are you completely sure? If you remember correctly, they didn't do or say anything when that toad came and took you away, did they?"

"I'm sure they were just in shock or something, I think the entire school was," Harry defended.

"Maybe."

As they got closer, Harry could hear snippets of their conversation.

"…vampire…using a glamour."

"…slimy, smarmy git…vampire…"

"…or his mother…as often…not as likely."

"We can't…seen with Malfoy."

"It's a little late…be able to do damage..."

Harry's stomach clenched. He wished his hearing was as sharp as it was supposed to be, and as stable. Harry glanced at Draco to see if he could fill in the blanks by the blonde's reaction. Frustratingly, Draco's face had slipped into an expressionless mask and he just kept eating.

"Draco…"

"Harry."

"Hey guys."

"Harry, mate, why are you sitting with these snakes?" Ron demanded.

"I was invited over here."

"And you accepted? Why?"

Ron's cheeks were starting to turn red. Harry had never seen Ron's eyes so hard or cold, not even during the Tournament. It had Harry recoiling slightly. Asim tightened around Harry's neck in reassurance.

"What Ron means," Hermione interjected, "was that it's just such a surprise is all. Normally the Slytherins wouldn't look at you, or any of us for that matter, and then out of the blue ask you to sit at there table…it seems a little suspicious. Don't you think so?"

Beside him, Draco 'heh-ed'.

"Something funny, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Yes, it is, now that you mention it. You call yourself a pure-blood, you're a disgrace, and the Mudblood, she's read so many books from our library alone…I'm surprised you even have to ask," he taunted.

"Don't call Hermione a Mudblood, ferret," Ron growled.

"What do you mean you're surprised Ron has to ask, ask what?"

Harry was curious to know, and ticked a Draco for the Mudblood comment, too.

"What I mean is," Draco said rolling his eye, "was that vampires know how to put the past, in the past. Contrary to popular believe there isn't a whole lot of us around, so, we look out for our own when we can. _Harry_," Draco emphasized, "is a vampire, one of us, my little broth you could say. As such it's my job to look after him so he doesn't hurt himself and protect him until he is strong enough in his powers to look after himself. As well as he is progressing, that shouldn't be for too long."

Draco paused to take a sip of juice.

"The reason that I invited Harry to sit with me is that he is now part of my Clan and I want to make sure he is safe. How is that suspicious?"

"It's suspicious because it's you."

"Weasley, if you made any less sense you'd be back in First Year. Actually that's not a bad idea, you'd be with your intellectual and emotionally capable peers."

Harry didn't think he had ever seen Ron get that shade of red, he certainly could give uncle Vernon a run for his money.

"It's fine Ron, really, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure Harry? The rest of the Gryffindors were really worried when Umbridge took you and sitting with Malfoy might not reassure them."

Something nagged Harry in the back his mind as Hermione finished talking, but Harry couldn't put his finger on what.

"I'm sure Hermione, and don't worry. Like Draco said the past is past. Besides, this my life now. Draco is the only vampire my own age so he's going to around more."

Harry looked up into her expecting to see worry, unease, maybe even understanding. Instead he saw annoyance and, displeasure.

"Of course Harry, you're right. The past is the past, we should all move on. Come on Ron, the others will want to know what is going on."

"'Hermione?"

Without another word, they left without a backwards glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so, this won't let my download 13 pages. So, I had to cut this chapter in half. Which might work out in helping me create an 8th chapter which you can expect soon.

Also, **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The rest of the day**

Draco watched Harry as they walked down to the dungeons for Potions. He had been quiet since their encounter with Weasley and Granger, and Draco was worried. He hadn't lied when he said vampires look out for one another and Draco did consider Harry Clan, which meant Draco would give his life for Harry if that was what it came down to.

"They.."

"What?"

That had caught him off guard.

"When Hermione asked if I was sure if I wanted to stay at the Slytherin table, she had said the rest of Gryffindor was worried. Normally if something were to happen to a friend, the first thing you would say was that you were worried, and the way she said that the past was in the past and everyone should move on."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing." _N__ot likely,_ he added silently. Over the years, Draco had begun to wonder about the three's friendship, noticing some peculiarities from time to time.

Draco, like everyone else in the Wizarding World, had grown up hearing the tales of Harry Potter, Boy-Who-lived, and like everybody else, imagined what it would be like to be friends with him. So when Draco found out the boy he had met in Madam Malkin's and pretty much blew it, to say he was disappointed was an understatement.

Of course the boy was nothing like what Draco had imagined, it was an honest mistake. To add insult to injury, Harry had befriended the Weasel and humiliated him in front of the little pauper, and Weasley's had a big head ever since, bragging to anyone who would listen and who wasn't a teacher, or waiting until the next year when nothing could be done to tell the tale. Weasley always made sure Harry wasn't around when he recounted what had happened, even stopping and making some weak excuse for stopping and promising to finish later when Harry entered the room or came around the corner.

Also, Harry's spent so much time in the infirmary over the years he has his own bed, both the Weasel and Mudblood have gone to visit him maybe a fourth of those times. As close as they appear to be, you'd think they would hurry up to the hospital wing for every bump and bruise. Yet Draco couldn't even count the times he had seen Granger in the library on one hand when Harry was bedridden, some times seriously.

Draco hadn't thought much of it at the time, but looking back, he was a little disconcerted about it all. That conversation at breakfast didn't help to quell his unease. If anything it made it worse. He could understand their dislike for him, but 'damage control'. What did they mean by that? Those two definitely needed watching out for.

Draco's musings were interrupted when the very two in question appeared by their side.

"What's up with you two?" Draco tried to keep his voice neutral as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked up at Draco with innocent chocolate eyes that didn't have Draco fooled for one minute, "we had all agreed this mourning that we were going to let bygones be bygones, remember? Well the only way to accomplish that is to make an effort, so we're walking with you to Potions."

"Really," Harry asked. "It didn't sound like you wanted to make amends, in fact it sounded more like you might have been mad at me for some reason."

"Sorry 'bout that mate. We were just a little surprised was all. I mean, Umbridge and the Aurors, and finding out you were a vampire last night and seeing you sitting with Malfoy at breakfast and seeing he was a vampire too, it was a lot to take in at once," Ron had told him. "I guess we needed a little time to talk it over and get used to the idea. And tell the others you were alright and not to worry."

Draco mentally snorted, _how long did it take to come up with that little ditty?_

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Harry agreed. "It was a bit of a shock for me too."

Draco got the feeling that was a bit of an understatement. He sighed quietly to himself, reminding himself that, at least on Harry's part if his guess about the other two was correct, the three of them were friends and Harry himself was as loyal as they came. If Draco was correct about the other two, it would take time for Harry to see and longer to accept. For now, Draco would just have to keep his eyes and ears open.

* * *

><p>Class was as an uncomfortable experience as ever, for an entirely different reason this time around. Snape wasn't breathing down his neck, but (other then the teacher who had known about Harry) with the entire class glaring and whispering at and about him, it was still hard to concentrate. Harry had a lot of practice ignoring stars and talk, being the focus of both since First Year. It was always annoying though. The only ones who were talking to him were Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Luna and Ginny were still talking to him as well, but Luna was in Charms at the moment and Ginny, Trans.<p>

As Slughorn prattled on about himself and his favorite students of the past, Harry, who had already taken notes on the potion they were to work on later, practiced his abilities. Focusing on his hearing, Harry tried to listen to what some people at the front were saying. He didn't care about the Slytherins, not yet, but zeroing in on one specific side of the room was difficult still.

"…vampires…"

"…did you know?"

"…both of them…"

"…could have told us…"

"…some friend…"

"…..pathetic…"

"…our friend…didn't tell you."

That was Neville. Harry focused on his voice and who it was he was talking to.

"You knew he was a vampire?"

Seamus.

"Yes. Luna wrote me some time near the end of summer."

"How did she know?"

"I don't know, all she told me was that 'the blood we know has finally returned to the mother of mothers to be reborn from the Earth's womb'. She said that the…um…'Earth's newest precious night child' she called him 'would be weaned off their Chosen Protector's life giving nectar'. she asked me if I would help in feeding him."

"Earth's womb? Precious night child? Life giving nectar? She sounds like a Seer; did she know it was Harry specifically?"

"I don't know, but she knew it was him when we met him at the front doors."

They were quiet for a couple of moments, then Seamus asked, "did you agree? To be one of Harry's donors?"

"Yes. Luna and I went to Madam Pomfrey just before the Welcome Back Feast and had her draw two vials each of our blood and was going to have a house elf store them in a mini fridge in Harry's room for when he stopped needing to drink from whoever his Dam or Sire were."

They were quiet again, thinking.

"You think he was going to tells us himself some time?"

"Maybe. He was a little surprised when Luna told him he was going to have four vials of blood in his fridge by today, but he got over it pretty quickly. He looked relived, like he was afraid we were going to turn our backs on him once we found out and was happy when we didn't. I think if he had gotten the chance to see what people would think and was sure no one was going to, I don't know, try and kill him in his sleep, he would have told a few Gryffindors himself."

"Maybe, but then that toad-woman sowed up and told the whole school before he even got the chance to tell Ron and Hermione."

"It sounded like she was telling the whole school that she was going to kill Harry herself and enjoy every moment of it," Dean said. Getting into the conversation.

Seamus hmmed and Neville squeaked. A tapping on his hand brought Harry back to the front of the class. Slughorn was beaming at the room expectantly. He had finished rambling and had asked a question about the potion they were to work on.

Hermione had her hand in the air and promptly answered flawlessly, earning Gryffindor ten points.

"Now, all of you, get into groups of four so we may begin. Oh and one more thing before you move, I'd like it if your groups consisted of only two Gryffindors and two Slytherins. This whole House rivalry is a bit silly, don't you all agree?"

Moans and groans were heard from most of the students as they tried to figure out who would be the least aggravating to work with. Harry wasn't to surprised when Neville sat on the other side of the table facing them. He was a bit more surprised when Blaise sat next to Neville though.

Once everyone was settled, Slughorn wrote the directions on the black board and they all got to work. For the next hour things were quiet 'cept for the sound of cutting, clinking, and bubbling as everyone chopped roots and leaves, moved vials and containers, and adjusted the fire under caldrons.

Once or twice, Harry had to stop Neville from blowing up or melting their caldron and at the end they were the only other group to successfully brew their phoenix Tears elixir; a powerful healing potion that acted as a substitute for when real phoenix tears were unavailable. Hermione and her group being the other one of course. Since her group had both Crabbe and Goyle in it, Harry was sure they were going to have to evacuate the classroom from the fumes alone.

They cleaned up and headed to their next class.

Charms and Transfiguration progressed similar to one another, with everyone except Ron, Hermione, and Neville glaring at him from the corner of their eyes, and Draco sitting next to him during Trans. When it was finally time for lunch, Harry decided it was a nice enough day to eat in the courtyard. Grabbing something from the kitchens, Harry snuck outside while the rest of the school went to the Great Hall. His head was starting to spin slightly. He would need to fed before his next class. It had already been a month, maybe he could try one of the vials in his fridge now.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry jumped when he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Father says Fudge will be bedridden in St. Mungo's for at least a week, possibly two before he makes a full recovery. Expect a visit by the end of the month."

"Why a visit?"

"It's Fudge, who knows."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate the plentiful picnic the house elves were more then happy to pack for them after Draco had talked with them. House elves were very sympathetic towards mistreated and misunderstood creatures, being mistreated creatures themselves. And Dobby and Winkey both worshiped Harry already anyway for getting rid of Voldemort at a year old, the other house elves had to keep them from packing the entire kitchen. Draco had a hard time not laughing at them.

"Draco."

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you in the Great Hall with the others? Not to be insulting or mean but, not to many people liked you before they found out you were a vampire. You can't tell me whatever they're saying is upsetting you that badly that you need to hide out here."

"One, I'm not insulted, you're right, people never liked me except my friends. Two, people are morons who need to learn to mind their own business if they're going to allow children's tales to dictate how they should feel about people. Especially people they already know. Three, I'm not hiding, I just don't want to hear what they're saying and thought you could use someone with more than half a brain to talk to. Plus if I'm already out here we can start work on some of your abilities."

"My hearing's getting better."

"It would, that's always the first enhanced sense to develop. Wait until your eyes start acting up, or sense of smell."

Draco gave Harry an evil smirk that Harry returned with a smile of his own.

"How long were you able listen into your friends conversation?"

"Friends?"

"Longbottom and the other two?"

"Oh, them. I heard from Seamus' exclamation of realizing that Nev knew I was a vampire until you tapped me on the hand."

"No gaps?"

"Parts were sketchy, but it was consistent."

"That's good, that means you're developing more on the faster side, but it's still at a healthy rate."

"You sound like a Healer," Harry pointed out.

Draco snorted (a very sophisticated and elegant snort, thank you very much) at Harry's observation.

"You do," he insisted.

"Your lucky you said 'a Healer'," Draco warned, "other wise if you compared me to Pomfrey, I'd have to strangle you."

"Fair enough. Besides, I don't think anyone can be compared to Pomfrey."

* * *

><p>CMC was as boisterous as always on Hagrid's 'pet's' part. A small coven of mini-wyverns and their eggs. The class stood as far back as possible from them, not wanting to get near the irate tiny dragons. The only good thing about them was that they took the spotlight off of Harry and Draco. Though Harry could have lived without listening to them describe what they were going to do to everyone they got their claws and fangs on.<p>

_Was that even possible?_ a cold chill ran up Harry's spine.

"Knut for you thoughts," Draco prodded.

"Nothing. Don't ever go near a wild wyvern, even a mini one."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question.

"They're part snake."

"Ah. I see. Do I want to know?"

"No."

Hagrid handed them all blank journals and told them to write their names on them, "they're your work journals. You'll be using 'em to keep track o' your progress."

"Hagrid, keep track of what progress?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Why o' the eggs o' course. You'll each break up into pairs and take an egg. You'll sketch the egg, write down some observations: color, texture, temperature, growth, time of hatching. Then once it hatches, you'll do it all over again as it grows, adding feeding habits and feeding times. You'll have ta spend some time in the library an' do a little research for the right stage o' development which you'll add to your journals."

The class looked at one another with growing fear.

"Now this will be a long project, six months, possibly the rest of the year, so pick who you want to work with carefully. This will be worth half your grade for Care o' Magical Creatures.

"Who wants to pick the first egg?"

The students tried to step back even farther away from the viciously snapping little monsters. Harry took a deep breath and calmly walked to the impound.

"Ata boy Harry. Knew I could cont on ya."

Harry forced a weak smile at his friend before reaching for an egg. The egg was small, a little bigger then a Snitch. This egg was huge in comparison to Norbert's if Harry was remembering correctly. Egg to adult ratio that is.

"_**You're lucky we are collared, or you would not be walking away,"**_ one hissed at him; the others hissed their agreement.

Harry quickly made his way to the back of the crowd. Soon everybody was in pairs and one by one, one of the partners would take an egg.

"Before you all leave, one bit o' interesting information about your eggs. Like all dragons or rather all reptiles, magical and muggle alike, the sex o' the chick depends on the temperature o' the nest. Colder temps insures females and hotter temps insures males. To make sure the number of males and females are fairly split, you'll be drawing a slip o' paper from this bag. Don't forget to give them a name once you know if you'll be having a little boy or girl."

* * *

><p>"'Once you know if you'll be having a little boy or girl'?" Ron seethed. "He makes it sound like we're all married or something and are expecting a baby, not hatching near illegal, not to mention dangerous, little monsters."<p>

"Ron, this is Hagrid we're talking about," Hermione said. "Of course he thinks they're angels or the equivalent. And what's wrong with the idea of being married?"

"Well…ah…nothing Hermione, it's just, we're still in school and all and you said it yourself that you wanted to concentrate on making a career for yourself first," Ron stammered.

Harry smiled at the two of them. They sounded like an old married couple already, bickering back ad forth like that. Draco was trying not to snicker out loud as the four of them walked up to the castle. Whatever snit the two of them were in earlier, they seemed to get over it (mostly) and had invited Draco to come to the library with them to start researching wyverns. It was surreal in a way, Draco walking and talking with the three of them like they all had been friends for years instead of a couple hours.

* * *

><p>"<strong>That wasn't as bad as you thought was going to be, was it?"<strong> Asim asked.

"**Could have been worse I suppose,"** Harry replied.

"**What did you name the little one?"**

Harry crawled under the covers as Asim curled up in his corner. **"Erika-Esmond. Technically Esmond is a boy's name, but the name fit together to well not to use it."**

"**So you and the Light-haired One are to hatch a female then. What does her name mean?"**

"**The Light-haired One's name is Draco, and her name means 'ever powerful-protective grace'." **

"**It is a beautiful name you have chosen for her,"** Asim approved.

"**Thanks." **

Harry turned off the light and was soon asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!** It makes me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** To Foxluna. The reason that the weyvern was threatening Harry was because she didn't know Harry could talk to snakes (because he never talked back) or cares for them even if couldn't talk to them. So she was treating him the same as she treated everyone else (including Hagrid during mattin/hatching seasons) as a potenial threat. Female weyvers, like any other mothers (and a few fathers), are protective of their offspring. Hope this clears things up.

* * *

><p><strong>A steamy night<strong>

Things were going well for Harry, all things considering. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Harry's dorm-mates, and a few Slytherins were the only ones that were still talking to him; the other Gryffindors and Houses would barely even look him in the eye, much less talk to him. It was Second Year all over again, only worse, plus most of the professors this time.

He felt a little guilty about Snape who, like Draco, dropped the glamour and reviled himself to be a vampire as well. He had to wear his glamour during classes though, otherwise none of the girls and half the boys wouldn't be able to focus on their work. They did come clean about everything, like the Sire and Childe, but people weren't entirely stupid. Luna already knew since the summer, Hermione figured it out after a few days, and Seamus knew before Hermione. Apparently Ireland is home to a large vampire community that likes to hang out in pubs, both wizard and muggle.

Apparently some vampires liked to talk when drunk.

Harry found himself spending more time in his room then he had the previous years. Luckily for him his friends were happy to keep him company, studying mostly, to Hermione's elation. The others as thrilled but agreed that it was the safest prospect. Luna had asked her father to send her some game of hers and proceeded to try to teach them to play. It was some kind of cross between shushes and ladders, candy land, and checkers.

Needless to say, the only ones who weren't completely confused by the end of the first game were Luna, Hermione, and surprisingly Draco.

"It's not that hard to understand," Draco explained. "You roll the dice, move your piece, take a card and fallow the directions. You get points and penalties depending on where you land and what the others get, and you try to collect most pondunce before the end of the game while trying to eliminate your opponents along the way."

"It's all about strategy really," Hermione put in.

"Don't worry everybody," Luna said. "It's a new game for you all, you'll get better, it just takes a little practice is all. Anyone want to play again?"

"Maybe latter, we have to get to our next classes," Harry told them.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes before curfew and Draco was with Harry, scribbling a few notes down in his journal. Which was a total waste of time in Draco's opinion; it was an egg, they don't change; at all. He was beginning to wonder if there was some other reason for this project. Draco's stomach fluttered a little at the thought. He glanced at Harry laying beside him on the bed.<p>

The fluttering became slightly more intense.

_Would Harry want a family someday?_

That thought had Draco almost giddy as he imagined Harry older, surrounded by little raven and blonde haired boys and girls with bright green and grey eyes.

_Wow, back up and park it Draco Malfoy, right now. Even if Harry did want to have kids, what makes you so sure it would even be with you in the first place? Yes you've been paling around for almost a month now, but do honestly think you know him that well? How do you know if he likes you that way, or any guy that way? Thinking that way, there's a good chance that you're only setting yourself up for disappointment._

_Don't go rushing into something you can't complete, or fix. If you're going to go down that road, take it slow. You don't want to scare Harry off do you? Ask him, get it strait now so you don't set yourself up to look like a jackass at the end._

Draco finished his notes and put the journal in his bag, turning to the smaller vamp, Draco took a calming breath.

"Harry."

"Yes, Draco?"

"For curiosity's sake, I noticed you don't date. Not this year, but in the past. I think I've seen you with only two girls and one was a required date for the Yule Ball because you were a Champion. Do you not get into girls or what?"

Harry stared at him for a long time. Draco feared he might have struck some kind of nerve and Harry wasn't going to answer him. Or kick him out which Draco would understand.

"I don't date because it's too dangerous," Harry finally replied. "With Voldemort after my blood and everything that seems to happen to people around me, it's a lot safer if people stay away."

"Oh, I see. Well having someone out to get you and others getting hurt are defiantly good reason not to want to get involved with anyone."

Draco could feel his chest constrict as his stomach dropped ten feet.

"What about you? I don't think I've seen you with any girls at all, for any reason."

"Um, yah, you haven't."

"So how come?"

Draco looked strait into Harry's eyes, "I've never been into girls."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a couple moments, then Harry slowly leaned over and kissed Draco full on the mouth. It was a chaste, brush of the lips kiss, but it had both their heads spinning. As Harry started to pull back, Draco cupped the back of his head, keeping him close while Draco's other arm wrapped around Harry's waist, bringing their bodies closer. Soon the two of them were engrossed in a heavy make out session with Harry straddling Draco's hips, grinding their erections together. Harry broke for air as the pressure in his stomach became almost unbearable.

"Draco, please," Harry panted. "I …."

"I know…"

With trembling fingers, Draco and Harry undid the front of each others pants; it was only a few quick, hard strokes before they were shouting their release into each others hands.

Harry collapsed on top of Draco, too tired to move; not that Draco was complaining though. And with a quick cleaning spell, the physical evidence of their impromptu get together was banished. Draco tucked them both back into their pants, another muttered spell had the blankets slid out from under them and wrapped snuggly around them.

"What happened to Voldemort and being to dangerous?"

"There is Voldemort, and it is dangerous."

They laid together for awhile, Harry's breathing soon evened out. Draco stayed awake awhile longer, the implications and meaning of what Harry had just said weighed heavy. Deciding this was something to think about when awake, Draco settled down, cleared his mind and before long he joined Harry in slumber.

* * *

><p>Severus was in his study, grading papers when the heady scent of arousal hit him. It had been years since he had been with anyone, and now he was feeling the effects. He was never one to allow his hormones to rule his actions, not even when he was a student. He tried to ignore it, bust as the heavy aroma intensified, he found himself panting all the same. Shifting his wieght, Severus hoped he could alleviate some of the more aggravating rubbing from his chair.<p>

As if it had a mind of it's own, his hand came to rest on the tip of his erection, Severus let out a low moan.

Coming to his scenes in time, Severus shot to his feet. On shaky legs, Severus left the room, nearly falling to his knees in the living room at the overpowering smell. He needed air, needed to clear his head. He needed a cold shower, now. He couldn't go to either Lucius or Lupin, Severus wasn't sure if they would be able to smell the transfer or not, plus he would never be able to live down the humiliation.

He couldn't go to the Slytherin rooms, what would he tell them that they wouldn't figure out and implicate the three of them. Severus dreaded the idea of climbing all those stairs in his current state. His fingers were twitching, itching to relive himself. He had to grab onto his robes to keep his hand still and at his side. He began to navigate through the twisting corridors to the stairs; maybe he could jump in the lake, that should do it.

Rounding a corner, Severus came face to snout with a huge black dog. No, it was a Grimm, Severus corrected himself. A scruffy, tame, Grimm who was looking at him with too much interest.

"Black, what are you doing here? I don't think Dumbledore would approve of your little expeditions."

The Grimm Black sniffed a few times, a mischievous expression on his face.

_Oh, shit._

Severus just realized Black's scene of smell was equal to that of Lupin in his human form as a dog.

The next second he was aware of, Severus was backed against the wall with a human Sirius Black in front of him.

"Problem, Sevvy," Black purred.

"Not until you showed up," Severus snapped. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"Remus wrote me, told me what was going on. I got worried."

Severus was painfully aware of their proximity and of musky, animalistic scent coming from Black. It wasn't as strong as Lupin's, or as…_wild_, but just as intoxicating. Of course that could just be because he was one touch away from needing new pants. Severus wanted to cry from frustration, he should have taken care of this in his room. Now however, he was up against a wall in the dungeons, wishing Black would stop talking and take him; here and now, like some hormonally charged teenager.

"Are you sure you don't have a problem?"

Severus growled, grabbed black by the collar, and flipped them pressing himself flush against the other man, Severus crashed his lips onto Black's. Severus half moaned half growled into the kiss. It really had been too long, he reflected.

"There's an empty classroom around the corner back there," Black panted.

Severus growled once again growled in response before practically dragging Black down the hall to the classroom. Severus was thoroughly disgusted with himself. Honestly, an empty classroom just after curfew? What was next? Did he even want to know? Right now he didn't care. All that mattered right now was Black as he was bent over the desk, and maybe a bit less clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A "pondunce" is money like pieces in the game. They're extra points and range from 5-50 going up by 5's.

I suck at sex scenes or implied sex scenes. XP. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Actions and Consequences**

Harry fought to stay in his cocoon of blackness, not ready to wake up yet. But someone slowly stroking his hair gently coaxed him to the surface. As he came closer to reality, memories of last night flitted across his conscious mind. Hands roaming over heated skin igniting even more fire, legs rubbing against sensitive areas and bringing them closer together, tongues and teeth explored and claimed hot and moist mouths, lips, and necks. Harry's morning erection gave a slight twitch.

Harry smiled and snuggled closer to the warm body beneath him.

A hand snaked it's way down Harry's stomach, dipped in his bellybutton, and continued to his waistband. Nimble fingers undid his fly and grasped hard, heated flesh. Harry gasped, arching his hips into the touch, his eyes flew open. Mischievous silver eyes looked up at him, an equally mischievous smirk pulled at fine, pouty lips.

"Mourning," Draco gave Harry's cock a slight squeeze, his smirk widened a fraction of an inch.

"M-morning."

Harry let out a low groan, he could get addicted Draco's hands if he kept this up.

"Like your wake up call?"

"Yesss."

"Good."

In one fluid movement, Draco flipped them so he could straddle Harry's hips. Long white hair cascaded down like a waterfall, forming a curtain around their faces. He was still playing with Harry's erection as he leaned down and nuzzled and suck on his neck.

Harry practically melted.

_Was what it was like for Severus whenever I bite _his_ neck?_ Harry wondered briefly before he lost near all coherent thoughts as Draco became more forceful with his ministrations. Draco ran one elongated nail down the front of Harry's shirt, cutting it open. It was one of his old shirts keeps to lounge around in his chambers.

Draco removed his hand from Harry's prick, much to Harry's disappointment, in favor of removing his jeans. With Draco's hand gone, Harry was able to sting thoughts together again. However marginally.

"D-Dr-Draco."

"Hmm?"

"Vol-Voldemort."

"Don't worry about him, Harry, he won't be a problem. I promise you."

Draco went back attacking Harry's neck, licking a trail from his pulse point to his chest, his breath ghosting over the nipples, down to his stomach, dipping into the bellybutton, to the tip of the heated flesh of Harry's erection. Lapping at the pre-cum gathered at the head. Harry for his part, was reduced to moans and whimpers; writhing and clawing at the bed sheets.

"D-Draco, please."

"Please what?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"YES."

A slow smirk curled Draco's lips. He sat up and summoned a bottle of lube. Coating his fingers in a generous amount, Draco slowly slid a digit in.

"Relax. Deep breaths."

Draco waited for Harry to relax before moving. Before long Draco inserted a second finger, then a third. When he felt Harry was loose enough, he removed his fingers (to Harry's disappointment) and lubed his cock. Positioning himself at Harry's entrance, Draco eased his way inside, hissing in pleasure as Harry's tight, virgin heat engulfed him. Draco was shaking with the effort to hold still as he allowed Harry to adjust.

At the okay, Draco pulled out a few inches and thrust back in.

Setting a slow pace, Draco leaned down and kissed Harry on the mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance which Draco had won. He mapped out every crevice of Harry's mouth, sucking on the raven's tongue.

They both moaned at the tastes and sensations. Draco changed the angle of his thrusts and Harry screamed. Draco grinned, _found it_, he thought in triumph.

Harry clawed at Draco's back, arching into the thrusts. Their paces became more frenzied as the pleasure built. All coherent thought had left both of them.

"C-close…"Harry panted

"M-me…too…"

Draco picked Harry up so they were in a sitting position, grabbed a hunk of his hair and pulled back, exposing his neck.

"_Mine,"_ he whispered. Eyes blazing blood crimson, Draco sank his fangs into the soft flesh in front of him. Fire ignited in their veins and tingling sensation settled in their backs. It was too much for Harry, he came, hard. The spamming of Harry's anal walls triggered Draco's own orgasm.

A shower of feathers surrounded them. With the feathers, the tightening of their skin disappeared. Draco removed his fangs and they collapsed on the bed; Draco making sure not to crush Harry as they landed.

Draco gathered Harry to him and they both fell asleep, classes forgotten.

* * *

><p>Severus woke the next morning curled up under Black on the floor. There was blood everywhere, more evidence of last night's activities. Severus groaned at the thought of having to clean everything up.<p>

As was about to drift off again, relization penitrated his sleep fogged brain and Severus bolted strait up.

He had mated; with the Mutt. Severus carefully extracted himself under Black so he could examin his back. Sure enugh his wings, which had previously been black with red tips (the sing of the submissive), were now a deep blood red with black outlines (the sign of the dominante).

Severus, as gently as he could so as not to awaken the animagus, rolled him over to get a better look at his neck. On the left side of Black's neck was a blood red and black mark. Curving and twisting like delicate vines, it stood out in relife agianst the pale flesh.

The mark of a vampire's mate.

_Double shit_.

When Severus got back to the rooms, the first thing he was going to do was strangle both boy's necks. Lucius was never going to life this down once he found out; and he would find out, he always does. And Lupin...Severus didn't even want to think about what the Wolf was going to say about this; or do about it.

Severus dropped his head in his hands, wishing the floor would open right now and just swollow him whole.

Picking up the shredded remians of their clothing, Severus managed to pick Black up and craddle him in his arms as he slipped into the shadows of the classroom and slide back to his and Harry's rooms. He dropped Black off in his bedroom, dressed in one of his other robes and went to check on Harry and Draco. The smell of sex was fresh and heavy, and a shimmer of magic old as time itself hung in the air.

Bracing himself and opening the door, Severus' suspicions were conformed. Feathers deep blood red and blacker then night covered the floor; his godson and Childe were now mated. He closed the door and went to get ready for the day.

Severus stepped once more into the shadows to shower in the Prefect's bathroom. Vugely wondering to himself why he didn't think of doing this last night; the shadows. It would have saved him time, trouble and humiliation.

He blamed it all on the raging teenaged influanced hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As hinted at; a vampire's wings tell everyone thier role within a partnership between two vampires. Humans not having wings get a tattoo steming from the bite mark on the side of the neck. Advertizing as well as warning both potential threats and mates that the human is taken and off limites; unless the wish to die or fight to the death for the human.

**A/N2:** Earlier in this chapter I had Harry think to himself about about the pleasurableness of Draco's bite and if his own bite felt like that to Severus. I don't know if you all caught it, but it's not. That first bite when he 'woke up' was an Imprint Bite, letting Sire and Child recognize each other as such and creating a fmilial bond, no sexual pleasure at all.


End file.
